Sengoku Musou Variety CD
Sengoku Musou Variety CD (戦国無双 ばらえてぃCD) is a character image song and drama CD for the Samurai Warriors series, specifically based on personages for the third main installment. Voice actors and music from this game are used for two original stories. Bi·Kawanakajima Senka and Gamushara are present on the disc. Cast (in order of first appearance) *Akio Ohtsuka - Tadakatsu Honda *Jōji Nakata - Narration, Kenshin Uesugi *Shinichi Yamada - Sakon Shima *Takeshi Kusao - Yukimura Sanada *Masaya Takatsuka - Kanetsugu Naoe *Takahiro Kawachi - Yoshimoto Imagawa *Wakana Yamazaki - Nene *Tomokazu Sugita - Kiyomasa Katō *Eiji Takemoto - Mitsunari Ishida *Takahiro Fujimoto - Masanori Fukushima Summary Sekigahara Ibun (Zenpen) "The Strange Occurrence at Sekigahara (first part)" A heavy fog clouds Tadakatsu's vision. He practices caution, stopping his mount in its tracks. The narration kicks in to roughly explain the setting. Hideyoshi has already passed from this world, and the land has been divided between Mitsunari and Ieyasu's forces, between the East or West. It is the exact day of the climatic battle at Sekigahara, yet the fighting is stalled due to the fog which enshrouds the battlefield. Tadakatsu becomes alert when he senses someone riding towards him. The rider is Sakon who is also lost due to the fog. He stops his mount and quickly identifies Tadakatsu nearby. The Tokugawa general inquires if his foe will claim his head; Sakon replies it wasn't his original plan, but he can make adjustments. He retorts that it might be easier trying to take him down in a one-and-one fight. Both warriors trade blows until Tadakatsu knocks his opponent off his horse. It isn't Sakon on the ground which causes them to stop their aggressions: both generals feel that something is off. Tadakatsu remarks that it's unsettling, and Sakon concurs since the sounds of their duel didn't travel naturally nor was it noticed. He adds that it seems unfathomable for him to have wandered so close to Tadakatsu's camp without anyone spotting him. Trying to make sense of their bizarre meeting, Sakon proposes a temporary truce until they learn what has happened to them. The helmet-wearing general agrees and lowers his spear. After they make their agreement, a confused Yukimura walks into the scene. Sakon hails a greeting to him, yet Yukimura is baffled to see him. He hasn't a clue of where he is or how he got there, reporting that he was in the midst of fighting Hidetada's army at Ueda Castle. His ally clarifies that they are at Sekigahara and the two armies should have started fighting if it weren't for their current predicament. Yukimura notices Tadakatsu when he comes closer to Sakon, immediately readying his spear to defend himself. His elder gestures for him to be at ease. Kanetsugu acknowledges them, emerging from the fog. Yukimura is bewildered to see his friend when he was supposed to be attacking Hasedo Castle. Kanetsugu shares his story that he got lost while chasing enemy troops. Stranded from his allies, he wandered towards where he heard their voices. He has analyzed that the fog is to blame for their supernatural meeting, but he cannot break through it in his lone experimentations. To simplify his findings, he identifies the fog as a paranormal phenomena. Tadakatsu hushes them because he hears a person's voice. The group decide to walk closer to it to investigate. Kanetsugu remarks that it's strange for them to be caught in something paranormal, as though it were eerily convenient for the four of them to be together. Sakon catches onto his fourth-wall breaking statement and tells him to play it by ear. Yukimura offers his opinion that everyone might benefit if they overcome this trial. His friend exuberantly agrees, encouraging that they use the power of honor to escape the fog. When the group arrives to the source of the voice, they find Yoshimoto and Kenshin. The voice they had heard was Yoshimoto's annunciating his kemari kicks; he insists that everyone share a game with him. Yukimura utters to Sakon that the two men before them should have died, but Sakon isn't surprised, especially if they can somehow meet when they're supposed to be hundreds of leagues apart. Kanetsugu is nearly rendered speechless seeing his late Kenshin again in the flesh, expressing his heartfelt devotion to his lord as he bows in gratitude. Kenshin orders his retainer to hurry preparations for their charge at Hachimanbara, eagerly awaiting his fight with his nemesis. Having his suspicions, Kanetsugu inquires if his lord was lost in a fog while heading towards Hachimanbara, not surprised to hear his lord's affirmative grunt. Yoshimoto pipes in that he wandered into the fog too. When Sakon asks where exactly this took place, Yoshimoto replies it is during his trip towards the capital. Sakon surmises that he must be referring to his march through Owari, pinpointing that the fog got him when he is at Okehazama. Yoshimoto nods and says he found Kenshin there. Kenshin insists that his trial is a part of his pure war and will not budge until he receives the blessing of his deity, Bishamonten. Choosing to wait for his deity's word, the Imagawa leader played kemari by himself to pass the time. Sakon jokes that they should change their plan and learn from Kenshin's example. Tadakatsu and Kanetsugu protest in earnest, the latter stating that that is too demanding on his lord. He calms the duo down by promising to not forget their original desire to go back to reality. Yukimura offers that they should investigate the fog since they are all together. Sekigahara Ibun (Kouhen) "The Strange Occurrence at Sekigahara (second part)" Yoshimoto continues to practice kemari. Tadakatsu and Kenshin respect their fighting spirit and spar with one another. Yukimura, Sakon, and Kanetsugu inspect the fog around them and try to search for an exit. Sakon briefly looks at the trio behind them out of concern, but he feels that they likely won't tire any time soon. He notices Yoshimoto's ball mysteriously bouncing off the fog, as though the ball is hitting against an invisible wall. As the others spot it, they retort that if they can somehow break it, it might be their ticket out. Yoshimoto wants everyone to practice kemari to break through it; Kanetsugu quickly interrupts him by ordering Yukimura to slash through it while he provides assistance. Both warriors try, but their weapons swipe through the mysterious wall with no effect on it. Sakon, Tadakatsu, and Kenshin have a go with their weapons; each of them have the same result. Yoshimoto lightly kicks his ball towards it; somehow, the ball hits it. The fog dissipates slightly in the area where the ball hit. With no other alternative, Sakon remarks that they'll have to be kicking balls. Yoshimoto conveniently has enough for everyone to use. Yukimura, Kanetsugu, and Sakon repeatedly kick their respective balls against the wall, gradually pecking away at the fog's apparent barrier. They feel they can return to the normal world if they get it to break. Before the barrier nearly shatters, Kenshin approaches them and warmly compliments their vigor. Kanetsugu hears him and suddenly ceases his movements. He implores his comrades to stop, kicking away Yoshimoto's ball before it hits the barrier. A baffled Yukimura demands to hear his friend's reasoning until he sees Kanetsugu pained at the thought of immediately returning. He realizes that this would mark his friend's final goodbye with Kenshin. Kenshin sees his retainer's resolve weaken and encourages him to have faith. His sense of honor shall always live on within him. He disappears as the fog weakens around him. The trio remark that they still have their obligations to fulfill in the present, never forgetting the ties that brought them to this point. Encouraged by Kenshin's parting words, Kanetsugu concedes and the trio resume their kicking. Kanetsugu and Yukimura's forms begin to fade as the fog dissipates. Realizing that they are returning, Kanetsugu promises to win for the sake of his departed lord. He entrusts Sakon with Mitsunari before completely fading. Yukimura has faith in both their victories. Sakon answers him with confidence. When they next meet, Yukimura will be pouring him a drink at their victory banquet. As he fades away, Yukimura asks Tadakatsu to take good care of his older brother and sister-in-law. Sakon and Tadakatsu have returned to the normal Sekigahara. The two warriors cut off their truce, stating that they'll show no mercy in their next encounter. Yoshimoto somehow came with Sakon through the fog, insisting that he wants to keep playing kemari with everyone. He kicks Sakon's horse into a sprint, the duo riding off into the distance. With the fog cleared from the plains, Tadakatsu performs a war cry for his charge into battle. Onene-sama to Sannin no Kogai (Zenpen) "Madam Nene and Her Three Child Guards (first part)" Nene tells her three "children" that the hut they are currently in is hidden by her ninja spells. Usually, she lets other people protect it while she is away, but they're hungry and she needs to leave to deliver something. She therefore wants Kiyomasa, Mitsunari, and Masanori to watch the house for her while she is away for the night. Nene sternly reminds them to not let anyone in until she returns. Mitsunari mutters his misgivings under his breath and Masanori explodes over it. Kiyomasa chides him to keep quiet but Masanori is persistent on tattling. Nene admonishes them to play nice if they don't want her to punish them. Kiyomasa pouts at being scolded; Masanori brings his childhood friends into a hug to show they get along; Mitsunari sighs and proclaims that they will take their task seriously. Pleased to see them being obedient, Nene says she will return by the next morning. She uses her magic to vanish in a puff of smoke. Masanori teases if Kiyomasa feels lonely without her around; his friend rejects his dated notion by roughly stating that he is wondering if Nene would be safe without them. Masanori doesn't buy it and loudly reenacts an embarrassing childhood memory of Kiyomasa crying for Nene's company. Mitsunari silences both of them by reminding them that they are in one of Nene's hidden huts. If there is a secret scroll within the building, it is their job to protect it from any enemy spies who may be vying for it. His reply regains the duo's focus, and they are riled up to guard her treasure. During the night, Kiyomasa remarks that it has been awhile since the trio have slept in the same building. Mitsunari agrees; ever since they have been enlisted into military service, they have drifted apart due to their separate duties. Masanori becomes nostalgic for the childhood again. He reminds them that when the trio couldn't sleep, Nene would come to their bed to tell them bedtime stories. Masanori specifically remembers The Wolf and The Seven Young Kids. Mitsunari retorts that they will not be fooled as easily as the kids within the tale, and his friends have similar sentiments. They won't be fooled by any ninja disguise. A knocking at the door and Nene's cheerful voice hushes them. She asks them to open the door for her. Kiyomasa and Masanori believe that she has returned, but Mitsunari insults them for being so easily convinced it's her. He reminds them that Nene said she would return in the morning, casting doubt that it is truly her. He presents the possibility that it could be an enemy shinobi posing as her through ninja magic. Mitsunari approaches the door and speaks to Nene through it, questioning her on the reason for her swift return. Nene says she didn't need to deliver her package after all since the other party received it partway, thereby cutting her time away in half. Mitsunari asks if she is the real Nene, which causes her to yell for her entry. Kiyomasa notices that Nene's voice sounds off, remarking that it's a little rougher than usual. Masanori then hears it too. An offended Nene explains that her throat is sore from singing too much and yelling on the way back, thinking that she may have caught a cold. Masanori thinks her voice resembles Hanzō; when Nene is insulted by the comparison and insists that Hanzō never talks, Masanori imitates him twice with words he remembers him saying. Mitsunari latches onto the idea, stating that it is possible for the Tokugawa shinobi to perform this level of transformation. Kiyomasa insists that Nene's voice as lovely as a melody from a singing bird, rejecting that the Nene behind the door could be her. Nene pouts; she isn't sure if she should be upset or proud of them for what they said to her. Mitsunari declares that they will not be fooled by their enemy's trick and urges her to depart. She warns them that she will punish them later before storming off. The trio feel that they did a good job, becoming more alert of another enemy spy. Onene-sama to Sannin no Kogai (Kouhen) "Madam Nene and Her Three Child Guards (second part)" Sometime later during the night, Nene knocks again and announces her return. Masanori perks up immediately to open the door for her, but Mitsunari stops him on the suspicion that the previous enemy spy has returned. The trio cautiously greet her again through the door. Kiyomasa confirms that her voice does indeed match Nene's usual beauty this time. Nene explains she left to make a light poison to mend her throat. Masanori wonders if the last enemy spy was the real Nene, an observation which she insists is the truth. Mitsunari isn't so easily convinced. To verify her identity, he asks Nene to slip her hand through the door's small gap. She presents her hand for Kiyomasa's precise Nene inspection. He states that the shape of her hand indeed matches, but he notices darkish stains on it. Nene recoils that it is residue from the remedy she had to create in her hurry thanks to a certain someone's suspicion about her voice. Though it is a slight imperfection, it's enough for Mitsunari to continue doubting her word. Masanori says the shade resembles Kotarō's hands and reasons he is crazy skilled enough to transform into Nene. Kiyomasa insists that Nene's hands are always pale and elegant, rejecting that the poisoned hand could be hers. Nene cries in frustration with their remarks. When Mitsunari threatens to raise his fan against her, she angrily storms away. The next morning it's take three for Nene coming back. Although it's the time of her promised return, the trio are still on edge over the enemy shinobi and speak to her through the door. Kiyomasa requests for her to say his name to clarify that it's her. Masanori wants to tease him again so Kiyomasa silences him. Nene obeys, punctuating each syllable of his name. Inwardly gushing over it, he can find no irregularities. Mitsunari asks for her to again show her hand; Kiyomasa verifies that it matches her usual radiance. Finding nothing to suspect, Masanori gleefully opens the door for her. Nene angrily scolds her "children" for sending her away twice last night when she was so tired from her trip. She had sang too much so her throat was sore. She made the poison and drank it even when it was bitter to spit out. Her hands were heavily stained and it took her many tries to get the stains out. It dawns on the trio that they were rude to the real Nene last night. Mitsunari casts blame on his childhood friends for some of the rudest remarks, but they turn on him for causing them to doubt Nene in the first place with his skepticism. Nene silences their bickering and instructs them to do what she told them to do when they're being naughty. The trio bow and apologize to her in unison. Their act pleases her. Kiyomasa stutters to apologize for his earlier remarks; she hushes him since he did praise her usual charms. Masanori points to him, and she praises him for trying his best in her request for them. He insists that Mitsunari be punished for the ruckus he caused, but she adores him as well. She appreciates Mitsunari's concern and his faithfulness in her instructions. After she forgives them, she readies them for their punishment. As the trio are wide-eyed by her change in judgment, Nene moans that she just needs to vent for the nonsense they put her through and spent all night thinking on it. She performs her Musou on them, throwing her shurikens at them on the game's strongest difficulty setting. External Links *Official listing *Official youtube promotional video for CD Category:Dramas